


Morning

by Spot_On60



Category: A-Team (2010), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spot_On60/pseuds/Spot_On60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The dawn is breaking, it's early morn."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loves_books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_books/gifts).



The heat wave that had settled over Georgia wasn't showing signs of lifting. Between the heat and humidity the heat indexes had risen over one hundred fifteen degrees. They had cranked the air conditioning before going to bed. Though the sun had gone down the house had spent the day absorbing the sun's rays. Like a bikini clad worshipper on a beach the house had soaked in the heat so much so the walls were noticeably warm to the touch.

Face woke laying on his side. The blanket and sheet only came as far as his waist and he could feel now his skin was cold from the continuously cooled air. It may not have woken him if it wasn't for the large warm hand softly kneading the ball of his shoulder.

He unconsciously mewled at the gentle palpation. With that he felt a shifting of the mattress behind him followed by another sensation of warmth. There was softly heated breath keeping a smooth rhythm on the nape of his neck. A quiet kiss was placed on his shoulder.

The hand now moved to his back, leaving a trail of heat in its wake. Like on his shoulder his back didn't receive a deep muscle massage. Instead it was an exploration as the fingertips found their way down the valley between his muscles.

Without notice or prelude the hand flattened and pressed its way up his large back muscle then down again, hooking over his hip bone. Another kiss was placed on his neck. Face was still in the twilight state between wakefulness and sleep. When the hand was suddenly putting pressure on his shoulder, he was easily pulled into the deep chest.

Fingertips along his jaw urged him to turn his head. When he complied he was rewarded with a simple kiss. And then another. And then another. They were undemanding, careful. He licked along the lips, but was denied entry; although it didn't put an end to the kisses.

His face had been palmed in his lover's giant paw which was now winding fingers through his hair. He rolled his hips to lie on his back and was quickly cajoled into a smile as that industrious hand slid down his neck and swiped across his chest. It landed flat over a pec for a few seconds before his nipple was fingered. His response was an involuntary curling of his toes.

As the hand moved down and around his ribs the sweet lips moved to the corner of his mouth, wanting to only give, not receive. Now fully encased by the hand and its arm he was pulled in and rolled further into the form that seemed to so need this contact. He wrapped his arm around the well sprung ribs.

The hand slid up his back and again paused at this shoulder. His lover determined he was too cool and pulled the covers up. Little puffs of breath heated his neck and spread down his chest until he was pulled in even more tightly. His head was petted with a single stroke and a kiss placed on his forehead as they again settled motionless into the sheets. He could feel himself sinking down, dozing.

 

Face knew immediately John was gone. It rather startled him awake though he had yet to open his eyes. He was nestled down under the blankets and he listened for any movements in the house. He could detect nothing.

He rolled to his back and stretched. Opening his eyes he turned his head to the bedside clock. O six thirty-four. He remembered John had told him the night before he had an early meeting on this Saturday morning. As he glanced out the window to the new day he spied something out of the corner of his eye.

There on John's pillow was an envelope hand-addressed "Temp". He propped himself up on his elbow. Taking the envelope he opened it and removed the content. The card was sweet and so much like John he could hear his man's voice reading the words. It was signed, "Happy Birthday. I love you Temp, John."

He rolled to his back and held the card open at arms length above him reading and rereading the sentiment written there. He had one more vague memory of the morning. He again could smell Hannibal's fresh-from-the-shower scent. He could again feel the light kiss pressed to his temple. He recalled the whispered words, "Happy Birthday, Babe. I'll try not to be too long."

His arm dropped to John's side of the bed still holding the card. He turned his head to look out the window a grin forming on his mouth. The guys were coming for a mid-afternoon barbecue. Murdock let it slip that John had told them to clear out early so they could spend the evening alone.

He huffed a little laugh at John's possessiveness, but didn't mind. He felt loved. He was relaxed and happy, and as he rose was looking forward to his day.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday LB!


End file.
